Solo Mia
by Harley-hime
Summary: Ella aún no podía entender que estaba pasando, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía pensar claramente. Su cuerpo tímidamente respondía a las caricias del Uchiha, pero su mente sabía que nada tenía sentido.


Advertencias:

1- Naruto no me pertenece!

2- Este es un fic M, tiene lemon, si no te gusta el género para de leer!

3- Es mi primer fic, soy una escritora totalmente inexperta!

Solo Mía

**Diálogos**

_**Pensamientos**_

**- Sa..sasuke-kun -** gimió temblorosamente en su oído. Él estaba como hipnotizado, recorría su níveo cuello con la punta de su lengua, mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia sus senos, primero posando levemente sus palmas sobre ellos, sintiendo como se erguían ante su toque, para después apretarlos, sintiéndolos suaves y tibios en sus manos. No pudo evitar que un gruñido escapara de sus labios, cuando sus dedos encontraron los erectos pezones -** Sakura -** jadeó el en su boca, mientras bajaba las manos por su espalda y ella gemía deliciosamente su nombre.

**- mmm Sasuke-kun** - no sabía si era la forma tan seductora, tan cargada de deseo con la cual ella decía su nombre o las ansias casi dolorosas que tenía por hacerla suya, pero estaba perdiendo el control. Tembló sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo como su miembro estaba duro y palpitante, necesitaba sentirla cerca, lo más cerca que pudiera. Le abrió las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, haciendo que ambos se removieran inconscientemente buscando más contacto.

Ella aún no podía entender que estaba pasando, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía pensar claramente. Su cuerpo tímidamente respondía a las caricias del Uchiha, pero su mente sabía que nada tenía sentido. Era Sasuke quien la besaba y tocaba de esa forma, pero no comprendía él por qué. La última vez que se vieron, ella se había decidido a matarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo, lo amaba demasiado, pero el sí pudo atacarla y si Naruto no la hubiese salvado, Sasuke la hubiese herido o incluso asesinado, bueno quien sabe.

El pensamiento la sobresalto, y el miedo se apoderó de ella, trató de empujarlo con sus manos, pero su cuerpo no respondía como ella quería. El notó el cambio en Sakura, y cuando ella comenzó a tratar de apartarlo, frunció el ceño molesto, no dejaría que se le escapara fácilmente, había esperado por este momento mucho tiempo ya. **_- tsk…molesta - _**pensó mirándola a esos profundos ojos que mostraban confusión y algo de miedo, su mirada bajo hasta sus labios, los observó temblorosos y húmedos, un poco hinchados por el abuso que el mismo les dio.

**- Sasuke-kun detente… yo -** antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la besó ferozmente, forzando su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de ella, degustándola completa, ignorando totalmente la petición de la pelirosa, ansioso de continuar con lo que había comenzado. Desesperado subió la polera de ella, para revelar sus grandes y turgentes senos **-– no Sasuke-kun detente -** se removió la chica, tratando de apartar al Uchiha de encima, pero el rápidamente tomo sus muñecas con una de sus grandes manos y las puso arriba de la cabeza de la chica, impidiendo su movimiento, sintió como su boca se secaba, quería tocar y saborear la nueva piel expuesta **– shh Sa-ku-ra yo sé que tú también disfrutarás de esto - **Cuando ella iba a responder, él se abalanzó hacia sus senos, enterrando su cabeza entre ellos, inhalando profundamente el aroma que provenía de ella, para luego introducir uno de los erectos pezones en su boca, degustando el delicioso sabor de hinchados montes, jugueteando con su lengua, mordisqueando un poco, logrando que Sakura comenzara nuevamente a gemir, sin poder controlarse.

**- por favor, detente sasuke-kun esto no está bien, yoo no pueddoo mmm –** murmuró con la voz temblorosa. El hecho de tener sus brazos retenidos y que ella le dijera que no estaba bien lo que le hacía, le estaban excitando mucho. Sabía que ella le pertenecía, pero no podía evitar sentirse extremadamente cómodo teniendo el control de la situación, y el control de ella, sometiéndola a su voluntad, logrando que se estremezca de placer. El pelinegro bajo una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de la chica, tocándola por encima de la tela de su ropa interior, se sentía cálido y húmedo **- mierda Sakura…me vas a volver loco -**gruño en su cuello mientras acariciaba su centro con la punta de sus dedos, temblando trataba de contener las ansias de enterrarse en ella, su enorme erección ya le dolía, pero quería disfrutarla, cada parte de ella, aunque el proceso mismo fuera una tortura para él, quería escucharla gemir su nombre todavía más.

En un rápido movimiento desgarro la delicada ropa interior de la chica, logrando que esta se sobresaltara y abriera los ojos de golpe, **– No Sasuke-kun por favor yo…yooo no puedo –** gemía sin poder controlarse, sabía que no debía dejarse llevar, pero se sentía tan bien, tan malditamente bien, que tampoco intentaba ya apartarlo de su cuerpo.

Él sabía que Sakura se había rendido nuevamente ante él, y poder controlarla así lo hacía excitarse más, sin siquiera percatarse sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, registrando todas las reacciones y sonidos provenientes de la chica, y es que sus ruegos no hacían más que torturarlo, su miembro palpitante clamaba dolorosamente por atención. Sin poder posponerlo por más tiempo, acercó uno de sus dedos a la húmeda cavidad de ella, paseando lentamente su dedo de arriba a abajo. Le encantó como los cálidos fluidos de la chica embetunaban la punta de su índice, ella realmente estaba disfrutando mucho, y aquello le caló profundo en su orgullo Uchiha. Gruñendo y apretando los dientes introdujo su dedo en el canal de la pelirrosa, deslizándolo hasta su nudillo, sintiendo como sus húmedas paredes lo apretaban deliciosamente. Sonrió de lado pensando en que si la chica estaba tan apretada, significaba que nunca había tenido sexo antes y eso lo hacía sentirse poderoso, ella era suya, y ella también lo sabía, y ahora se encargaría de dejárselo claro, de marcar su cuerpo, ya nadie podría arrebatársela. Introdujo otro dedo en su canal haciendo que Sakura gimiera fuertemente su nombre, y es que son manos y dedos eran grandes y dolía un poco sentirlo tan profundo de repente.

El tenerla tan indefensa en sus brazos gimiendo, viendo sus grandes ojos esmeralda oscurecidos por el deseo, y su deliciosa boca entreabierta, con los labios un poco hinchados y enrojecidos por la efusividad de sus besos, hacían que el chico se desesperara aún más, quería más de ella, quería sentirla toda, saborearla completa. Retiró sus dedos de la intimidad de Sakura y en un acto reflejo se los llevó a su boca, probándola, y su sabor le encantó, sabía a inocencia, a inexperiencia y eso lo excitaba mucho. Sería el quien le arrebatara aquello, nadie más. Un profundo sentimiento de posesividad surgió en él, y sin siquiera pensarlo acercó su boca a la húmeda cavidad de ella, inspirando el aroma de su sexo, haciendo que su miembro protestara palpitando y poniéndose aún más duro. Con su lengua degustó el néctar que antes había probado en sus dedos, degustando todos sus jugos **- sabes delicioso Sakura -** gruñó gravemente mientras paseaba su lengua de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en su clítoris con el cual jugó un poco, disfrutando de los suplicantes gemidos de ella cuando lo apretaba suavemente con sus labios, luego introdujo su lengua en el cálido y húmedo canal, como queriendo probar su sabor más profundo, retiraba su lengua para mordisquear suavemente su botón de placer y volvía a meterla en su sexo, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y gimiera ya más sonora y desesperadamente.

**-aa a aaaa, Sasuke-kun mmmmmmmm -** murmuraba la joven quien se aferraba a las sabanas con sus uñas, mientras el pelinegro seguía perdido degustando su sexo, y es que su sabor lo intoxicaba, ya no pensaba, estaba desesperado. De repente sintió como las paredes del sexo de Sakura comenzaban a apretarse entorno a su lengua y la escuchó gemir más rápido y fuerte, ella temblaba acercándose a su clímax **_– eso es Sakura quiero sentirte terminar, quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre _**_–_ pensó, su propio miembro temblaba en sus pantalones, totalmente excitado y desesperado por hacer que ella se venga para él. La observó arquearse y luego de un gemido largo y profundo, la chica se desplomó respirando pesadamente, le tiritaban las piernas mientras él se dedicaba a saborear los jugos que salían de la intimidad de la chica. Satisfecho ya su ego, al verla respirando con dificultad, con los senos turgente y temblorosos, la falda subida y desordenada, la ropa interior rasgada en el suelo, y esa expresión indescriptible en su delicada cara, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, aun gimiendo, disfrutando de las restos de su orgasmo, lo llevaron al borde de la locura. Rápidamente se bajó los pantalones y liberó su erecto miembro, era grande, muy grueso, tenía las venas marcadas de tan duro que estaba y brillaba en su punta un poco de semen que salía ya, después de tanta tortura.

Sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a Sakura para recuperarse, él se acomodó entre sus piernas, tocando con su húmedo glande el clítoris de ella, lanzando pequeñas descargas eléctricas desde su cuello hasta el final de su espalda, **– espe…espera Sasuke-kun -** la calló con un beso demandante beso, y sin siquiera considerar lo que ella le decía, ya que estaba perdido en la exquisita sensación de su miembro que se humedecía con los jugos de la pelirrosa, comenzó a moverlo de arriba abajo entre los labios cálidos de ella, disfrutando de su humedad y de las sensaciones que ella le brindaba, y es que ya no podía aguantar más, quería penetrarla, enterrarse profundamente en ella y hacerla gritar su nombre una y mil veces. Su lengua demandante se adentraba en su boca, sintiendo sus gemidos perderse en su delicada garganta, apretó los dientes y empujó la punta de su miembro en el estrecho canal, entrando en ella con algo de dificultad, pero produciéndole un placer indescriptible al pelinegro, quien gruñó desesperado enterrándose aún más, abriéndose paso por la apretada intimidad de la chica. Sabía que ella era virgen y que ella no era como las mujeres con las cuales él había estado, tenía un poco de ¿miedo? de hacerle daño, pues sabía que a ella le dolería, pero ya no podía aguantar más, la punta de su palpitante y erguido miembro estaba siendo deliciosamente apretado por las paredes de Sakura y si esto se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien, no podía ni pensar en cómo se sentiría enterrarse totalmente en ella. Gruñó en su cuello abatido, mordiendo la nívea y delicada piel tratando de tranquilizar sus ansias, pero ya no podía esperar más, la tomó por la nalgas y de una profunda estocada se adentró en ella **– aaa Sasuke-kun dueleee -** sollozó la chica, se sentía totalmente invadida por Sasuke, dolía sentirlo tan profundo en ella. El la besó calmándola y distrayéndola del dolor, mientras hacía un esfuerzo tremendo para no follársela como un loco en ese mismo momento.

Él no podía comprenderlo, si ya había tenido sexo con varias mujeres, pero nunca había sentido tanto, no podía creer lo delicioso que sentía al tener su miembro profundamente insertado en el cálido canal de ella, sus paredes lo apretaban haciendo que su extremidad palpitara deseosa de movimiento.

**- mierda saku..raa estas tan apretada mmmm eres deliciosa -** gruñía el pelinegro en su oreja mientras empezaba a sacar su pene unos centímetros, para después volver a enterrarse profundamente en el húmedo canal comenzando un agónico vaivén .

**- mmmmmmmm aaaaaaa aaaaaaaa -** gemía sonoramente la chica, cerrando sus ojos sin poder controlar sus reacciones frente al dolor que se mezclaba con unas delicada ondas de placer, su sonrojada cara y su boca entreabierta demostraban que ella también estaba disfrutando y mucho.

**- eres solo mía Sa ku ra, solo mía –** la besó con fiereza enterrándose en su sexo profundamente, ella grito de placer ante la invasión y se aferró a sus hombros con sus uñas, olvidando ya el dolor de la penetración, sintiendo un delicioso cosquilleo en su vientre bajo. El ya no pudo resistirse más y comenzó a embestirla con más brusquedad, presionándose con sus caderas, sacándole gemidos y pequeños gritos a la pelirosa, la tomó por los glúteos marcando sus dedos en sus suaves muslos, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en los oscuros cabellos **- mmmmm Sasuke-kun aaa aaa -** gemía desesperada la chica mientras él seguía hundiéndose en ella, ahora con un ritmo desenfrenado. El sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, las paredes de ella se apretaban entorno a su miembro, llevándolo casi al límite, pero el aun quería más, quería sentirla más profundamente, hacerla gritar fuerte quien era su dueño. En un rápido movimiento salió de ella y casi de forma violenta la dio vuelta quedando ella de rodillas, la acercó hacia él, y de la penetró bruscamente, haciendo que ella gritara fuerte al sentirle tan profundo en ella en esa posición. El extasiado seguía empujando en ella, buscando meter por completo su gran miembro en el estrecho canal, le costaba un poco ya que él era tan grande y ella cada vez estaba más apretada.

El arremetía con tanta fuerza, casi violentamente, que ella solo dejaba hacerse, el placer se mezclaba nuevamente con el dolor, pero de una forma deliciosa, su vientre bajo cosquilleaba sin parar y cuando una embestida particularmente fuerte tocó un punto que la hizo gritar de placer, ya no pudo aguantar más. El sintió como las paredes del sexo de Sakura empezaban a cerrarse apretando su hinchado pene, gruñó y maldijo por la bajo, desesperado por la sensación de ebullición en su sangre, sentía como su miembro se erguía aún más y palpitaba dentro de ella, empujando lo más profundo que pudo, la escuchó llamándolo con un agónico gemido y como se arqueaba contra él y eso lo desesperó, ya no pudo más, apretó su mandíbula por la electrizante corriente que sentía recorrer su cuerpo, y derramó su caliente y espesa semilla llenando la intimidad de la chica, seguía embistiendo duro, disfrutando del inmenso placer de liberarse completamente en lo más profundo de ella, su néctar se derramaba desde la intimidad de la chica y resbalaba por sus muslos. Ella se desplomó agotada después del gran orgasmo que tuvo, respirando con dificultad, aun gimiendo levemente. El salió de ella con parsimonia y pudo verla, sudada, con su piel sonrosada y las marcas que él había dejado, miro su sexo y vio cómo su semen aun resbalaba desde su delicioso canal hacia sus muslos marcados por sus dedos y no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de lujuria y satisfacción, verla así, saber que fue él y solo él quien la hizo gozar de esa manera, ver su semilla salir de ella como afirmando que le pertenecía, lo dejó totalmente satisfecho.

Se acostó a su lado vencido por el cansancio **– Sasuke-kun yo…-** murmuró con dificultad y algo de vergüenza la pelirosa y el la besó una vez más, callándola como varias veces esa noche, la abrazó por la cintura con posesividad y le susurró al oído **– eres mía Sakura, solo mía –**

Ella aún no se recuperaba de lo sucedido, se sentía tan satisfecha, pero a la vez confundida y agotada, cerró sus ojos y sucumbió ante el cansancio sintiendo como el Uchiha la aferraba fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Notas:

Este es mi primer primerísimo fanfic, por lo que les pido paciencia, ya que no se si escribo bien. Me he guiado por mis autores favoritos, y creo haber aprendido de ellos, pero no sea malos si?, prometo mejorar si les gusta mi historia.

Ojala les hayan disfrutado y que puedan contarme que les pareció mediante un review, también aconsejarme si asi lo desean J.

Un cariñoso saludo a todos y gracias por leer!

Harley-hime


End file.
